


Repercussions

by CastielsCarma



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Jensen had it coming, M/M, Misha being all hot, Misha is a little shit, On Set, Punishment sort of..., RPF, Sub Jensen, Teasing, Top Misha Collins, grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Jensen sees a clip Misha posted on social media and mockingly repeats "the body of a middle-aged man" to him. That was Jensen's mistake and he is about to learn that there are repercussions for going too far.





	Repercussions

The door to the trailer closed with a soft thud.

Misha took off his jacket and tossed it on the nearest chair. Crew and cast were finally done with the last shot for the day, and for once there were a few hours left before midnight took its claim. Misha didn't complain. The day before he had been off, enjoying his training run for a charity marathon he would take part in together with Jensen, Jared, Rachel and a couple of other friends from the show. 

He walked to the kitchenette that despite its name was pretty substantial in size and opened the fridge. Grabbing the chilled glass Jensen had waiting for him, Misha filled it with water from the tap and took a mouthful. Swallowing, he glanced over the kitchen counter at the living room. The open fireplace was closed, and the plush brown sofa had been moved all the way to the wall. Some candles were lit, casting a gentle light over the room. 

Jensen was on his knees on the soft carpet, naked with his arms resting on his thighs. His eyes were cast down. The soft movements of his breath caused his chest to rise and fall, but it was a slow, even rhythm. Misha loosened his tie and unbuttoned the two top buttons on his shirt. Bending down he untied his shoelaces and toed off his shoes, then got rid of his socks. 

Putting down the glass he walked around the counter. 

“The body of a middle-aged man you said, Jensen.” Misha smiled when he noticed Jensen's breaths coming in a little faster. Licking his upper lip was the only sign of nervousness Jensen displayed. As swiftly as that he was back to being impassive but Misha caught the little glance Jensen gave upwards.

“Eyes down, Jen”, Misha commanded and was swiftly obeyed. A rush of need swept through him. He loved how Jensen listened to him. Well for the most time, he thought wryly. 

Misha walked slowly until he was right in front of Jensen. He tapped him on his left thigh with his foot and Jensen spread his legs wider, readjusting his hands on his thighs. Jensen's cock was already blood-filled and hard. “Anything else you would like to share with me?” 

Misha had been with Jensen long enough to know every one of his mannerisms. Jensen's fingers flexed just a tiny bit, the only outward sign that he really wanted to say something.

“I thought so.” Misha went behind him and took off his tie. His hand causally speared through Jensen's hair and pulled back tightly, forcing him to bend his head backward at an awkward angle. Jensen grimaced and exhaled sharply, but still kept his hands in place. Misha's eyes locked onto Jensen's and he could see desire there, mixed with shame and a plea for forgiveness. 

Misha exhaled slow and steady, one breath at a time. He really wanted to fuck Jensen senseless. He was so gorgeous, when he wasn't a bratty little shit, that was. 

Small kisses peppered Jensen's neck and Misha nuzzled his neck and inhaled so he could smell that beautiful scent that was solely Jensen, that was solely his. 

“Grab the tie with your left hand, Jen and keep your arm straight out”. There was a fraction of hesitation and Misha let go of Jensen's hair and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing hard. His body was pressed into Jensen and Misha could feel his hard cock twitching against Jensen's back. Jensen complied, straighten his arm. “You keep it there until I say so. You understand? You may answer the question.” Misha squeezed Jensen's neck harder.

“Yes, sir.” Jensen answered hoarsely and now his cock was leaking precum. Misha let go of Jensen's neck and he cast down his eyes again. 

“Good boy.” Misha said coldly and he could see Jensen flinch. Misha grinned and walked back to the fridge. All this talking had made him thirsty again. His smile widened when he noticed that Jensen's cock twitched in excitement. Jensen's left arm had started to sway somewhat. 

Misha opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of grapes and a bottle of beer. Heading back to Jensen, he tossed a grape in his mouth and took a swig of the beer. Sinking down on the plush carpet, Misha cocked his head and looked at Jensen, admiring his body. 

Misha loved everything about Jen, the way his collarbone gave way to a kissable neck, his soft plump lips made for biting, his eyes that lit up a room. His eyes trailed downward, taking in Jensen's strong thighs and his nice cock, all needy and ready for him. Misha sighed. Unfortunately, there was no claiming that delectable ass of Jensen's tonight. No fun for Jensen meant no fun for Misha. He chuckled at that thought. No fun for Jen could indeed mean fun for Misha anyway.

Jensen made a grunting sound; his arm had started to shake some more. Misha could almost find it in his heart to feel some pity for Jen, almost. 

“Hey, Jensen, you want a beer?” Jensen licked his lips, unsure if he was supposed to answer. Misha clicked with his tongue, a disapproving sound, and Jensen spoke. 

“Yes, sir, thank you.” 

Thank you indeed, Misha thought. He got up, took a sip of beer and walked up to Jensen. Bending down, his lips ghosted Jensen's and Jen opened up. His mouth was on Misha and Misha pushed the bitter liquid inside Jensen's mouth, eliciting a moan from him. 

“Swallow.” Jensen swallowed, licking his lips to get all of it down.

Looking sideways Misha noticed that Jensen's left arm was lowered and had started to shake. Misha slapped Jensen on the cheek. Not so hard to leave a mark, but hard enough to sting. Jensen inhaled sharply and with gritted teeth raised his arm up again. 

As Misha pulled away he could hear a breath of disappointment. 

“You can look at me.” 

Jensen turned his eyes towards Misha. There was determination there, lust, a hint of anger and beneath it all, the ever-abiding love Misha knew Jen felt for him.  
Misha pulled a stop to that thought. Now was not the time to get sappy. 

“You want a beer?” 

Jensen smiled and nodded. “Yes Mish. Thank you, sir.” 

“You are welcome, Jen.” Misha extended his hand and did an encouraging motion. Jensen took the beer.

“Keep it.” 

Jensen was about to ask what Misha meant and then his eyes narrowed before he tried to reassemble his features into something that looked like a neutral expression. Misha let out a laugh. 

“Straight out with your right arm. Hold the beer steady. It should not be too heavy. I took some sips after all.” Jensen narrowed his eyes and his mouth opened.

“Don't pout, Jen, it's unbecoming of you.” Jensen snapped his mouth shut.

Misha took another grape and pulled out his phone, sending out some tweets and browsed some websites. After 10 minutes he looked up at Jensen. His left arm was shaking violently and his right arm was close behind in intensity. There was a small pool of precum on the carpet.

“I must say, Jensen, that is quite impressive of you, holding that little tie and a bottle of beer for so long. I mean for you, having a middle-aged body and all. Impressive, yes.” Misha laughed and got up. 

“I'm going to take a quick shower. Really quick. You hold tight.” Misha took off his shirt, pants, and underwear and tossed them on the couch. ”After my shower, we are done. We can watch a movie, you pick something.” 

Misha leaned in and gave Jensen a kiss before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real person fic based on a Insta-clip Misha Collins posted. As always I appreciate comments and kudos. I always love constructive criticism, helpful hints, basically anything that can help me grow as a writer.
> 
> A big thank you <3 to Knowmefirst for the awesome cover!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
